Say Hello To The Newest Flynn
by geninkitty
Summary: Phineas and the gang are all grown up, and he's married to Isabella now I know, real shocker . But what IS shocking is the discovery Isabella makes one day, one neither of them were prepared for. Phinbella / Femily / Jandace or Canemery . Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back to my usual Phinbella stories now, after taking a break for KND Chat Addicts. But I've put that one on hold, so I can finally write this one! This chapter's really short, since it's only a prologue. BTW, go read "And You Are?" before reading this. It's not a key part in the story, but it's mentioned a few times, and you might get confused if you don't read it.**

**Side note, I jump around from Izzy (Isabella)'s point of view to Phineas' in the story, to give you insight on what they're thinking. Making one person's POV as a separate story as the other person's was a bit of a hassle. Putting them together is much more organized. And frankly, easier to read. I'll let you know who's POV you're reading right before they start talking/thinking (like in my other story).**

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

What started out so long ago as a crush turned into so much more.

I knew back the first day I met Phineas that someday I'd marry him, and he'd forever be mine. Of course, I never really mentioned that tiny little detail to him, nor did I say how much I truly loved him (and still do). Honestly, he really had no clue that I ever saw us as more than friends. I was simply his friend, best friend at the most. Unless someone ran up to him and screamed in his face, "ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO LOVES YOU!!!" he would have never figured it out on his own. Then again, if someone had really done that, he'd probably stare at them like they were a psycho maniac or something. Plus, pretty much the entire population of Danville had promised me they'd never breathe a word of my secret, because they knew just how much I wanted to tell him myself.

Which never really happened. _I _wasn't the one to tell him, a picture did that for me. Yeah, I know that sounds pretty weird. But it's true: I owe my entire life to that one picture, the one I had wrote in my best hand-writing in red crayon, "Phineas Flynn + Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4-ever"on the back. The one my true love had read the fateful day I lost my memory. And when I eventually got it back, I learned that _he _had learned my secret. Turns out, he felt the same way about me.

We became so much closer after that, started dating in high school, even going to college together. And the night we graduated, he popped the question I'd played over and over in my head since I met him. The four words any girl would love to hear from her love, her very best friend: "Will you marry me?"

Well, duh, I said yes!

We were married the following year in June, the first day of summer. It was a tribute to the amazing summers we shared through our childhood, and the many summers yet to come. It was absolutely breathtaking; a beautiful wedding in (where else?) Phineas' backyard. Everyone across Danville came, not wanting to miss it for the world.

And you could call it anything _but_ simple. With Phineas as the groom and his stepbrother Ferb, you could only imagine what fantastical things he would make. When I walked in the backyard that day, I thought I was prepared for anything. Except for his giant ice statue, similar to the one he'd made for his Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob, but even more gigantic, and hollowed out so we could stand under it as we exchanged our wedding vows. Also except for the millions of birds, trained by Ferb himself, to fly out as we left for the wedding reception hall – without going to the bathroom all over everyone. And the reception hall itself, decorated by the former Fireside Girls in my old troop, and a handmade water fountain (by Phineas, of course) that was so huge our flower girl, Candace's daughter Amanda, wanted to take a swim in it. Okay, so everything surprised me that day.

But what really made my day was that Phineas had secretly already bought us a house, right in our hometown. It's absolutely perfect: plenty of space, two floors, and a huge backyard, the one thing we both promised each other we wanted to get. When we got back from the honeymoon, instead of going to his house (like we had planned) he brought me to _our _house. He still can't get over the look of shock over my face that day, when I realized it was really ours.

I still can't get over how perfect everything went. I don't even mind the fact that he hadn't told me he'd bought it (we had a separate savings account to buy a house, and he had withdrawn the money without me knowing). I honestly don't mind surprises at all, I actually look forward to them.

Good thing, too, because I didn't realize that I was about to get the biggest surprise of my entire life, almost exactly two years after our wedding day.


	2. Uh Oh

Chapter 1 – Uh Oh…

**Okays, some of you have been guessing what the 'secret' is for the story. I haven't replied because I didn't wanna confirm or deny anything until it appears in the story (for those who don't want the secret ruined for them). This chapter, however, might prove or disprove your theory.**

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

It all started on a day that seems so close it could be yesterday, yet so far that it could have been fifty years ago.

It was a normal spring day, about a week before the first day of summer, and our wedding anniversary. I woke up, crawled out of bed, and went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of us. Phineas usually slept in during the weekends, since he worked at the Danville Construction Agency during the week, pretty much from 5 in the morning until 6 at night. His job wasn't the easiest, since he was the assistant manager of the company. He'd been offered to be manager many times, but that meant working a desk job all day, and Phineas is still that man of action from his childhood. As assistant, he still was able to get his hands dirty.

I myself worked at the tri-state area hospital at the time as a registered nurse. About 5 months after settling into our new home, we decided to go on vacation in Australia before Phineas found a job, since we knew once he got an offer vacations would be hard to maneuver around his work schedule. Unfortunately, the day we planned to leave for home, a cyclone hit near the airport we were going to use to come home, and it was totaled. So were many of the other airports in Australia. The airports that were still open were jam packed with people both visiting and leaving the country that it was impossible to get a flight home. We ended up staying in Australia and rented an apartment. Meanwhile, I decided to start my training to become a nurse. It took a whole year until we could get back to Danville, and by that time I was able to receive my license. I went for the remaining amount of training needed to be a registered nurse in Danville. To this day, we've never went back to Australia, which has become a little joke we have between each other. Whenever someone is fed up with someone, we tell them to go to Australia for a vacation (which they never get the joke, but Phineas and I find it hilarious).

Anyways, that morning I was cooking pancakes for breakfast, and when I finished I called Phineas downstairs. He helped me set the table, and we sat down to eat. The whole house smelled of vanilla and maple syrup, and the early morning sun shined through the glass door leading to the backyard. According to the weather channel the night before, it was going to be a warm day, almost reaching summertime temperatures.

It was right then during breakfast when it happened.

The two of us were happily chatting about nothing in particular, mostly just trying to decide what to do for the day. Out of the blue, I got a major cramp in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, to make it seem like it was nothing; but it obviously wasn't working because Phineas could see I was in pain, and asked me if I was okay. I opened my mouth to speak, and the cramp got even worse. I suddenly felt nauseous, excused myself quickly, and ran upstairs to our bathroom. I barely made it inside before I started throwing up. The pain in my stomach didn't subside at all. I heard Phineas run upstairs to check on me, and he helped hold my hair back. As I knelt over the toilet on the tile floor, I thought, "What in the world is going on?"

Ironically, I'm almost never sick, though I work in a hospital surrounded by ill patients. I take good care of myself; wash my hands with hand sanitizer constantly, always cleaning my clothes in the washer after wearing them during work. No, I couldn't have caught it from work.

And it wasn't a bug going around our house. Phineas hadn't been sick for months before that day, and he hadn't shown any pre-sickness signs up until then. If Phineas was sick, or about to get sick, I would have known.

The only thing I could think was that I had gotten food poisoning. Maybe the steak we'd had for dinner the previous night hadn't been cooked all the way. However, that made no sense, because that meant Phineas should be sick, too; we'd had the exact same dinner that night. Plus, Phineas knew how to cook steaks the right way; he'd made them a number of times before. And he would have noticed if mine had been undercooked.

So then what the heck was wrong with me?

Eventually I stopped throwing up, and Phineas sent me back to bed, with a bucket nearby in just in case. He found some Pepto-Bismol in the medicine cabinet and I took it; though I've never been able to get used to the taste and normally would have chosen not to take it and just endure the pain, this pain was excruciating and unmanageable, and the taste meant nothing to me. I napped for about an hour, and then walked down the hall to find Phineas. By chance, he had been walking upstairs to check on me.

"Hey Izzy, you feeling okay?" he asked me, using his childhood nickname for me. I smiled, and told him I was fine.

He then asked me if I was up to doing anything for the day and I simply nodded, then instantly regretted it. The whole world spun from that tiny motion, and I felt nauseous again. I ran back to our room, aiming for the bucket because the bathroom was too far away. Phineas ran after me, and seeing me throwing up again, started guiding me to our bathroom. I thought dryly in the back of my mind it was such a cliché moment of déjà vu. Again I was kneeling on the tile, and again I ended back up in bed. When I was finally comfortable, and the bucket once again by the bed, Phineas sat down on the edge of it to talk to me. He told me not to talk, though, so I could hold anything back that might need to come back up.

"Look, obviously you're not as okay as you thought you were. I say you stay in bed for the day and try to get some rest, and we'll do something tomorrow if you're feeling better." He kissed my forehead and left the room, stopping just at the doorway and turned back to me. "I'll go call Ferb and Emily, and I'll transfer it up here so you can talk too." He nodded his head to the flat screen in front of the bed. "Maybe they know what to do about all this."

* * *

**Confused about Phineas' last comment? I'll explain it in the next chapter, which will be in his POV. Comment please!!! **


	3. Expressing Concern

Chapter 2 – Expressing Concern

**Next chapter! **

**Emily Kinney Fletcher, David Fletcher, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Fletcher, and Thomas Fletcher all belong to my friend Disneygirl10 on DeviantART, thanks so much for letting me use your characters! Ages are changed slightly for my story though; Lizzie is 7, David is 6, and Thomas is 1. I wanted a younger Lizzie for the story, which meant her sibling's ages had to change as well.**

* * *

_Phineas' POV_

Yep, that was one Hell of a day. It started something I thank God for every day, and I'd never had done anything differently. But I'm getting ahead of myself; _that _day was still a long ways off. Let me go back a few days…

Izzy had been sick all morning, and I was worried something was terribly wrong with her. And when the person who's sick is the one who knows all about doctor stuff, the only one left to turn to is your sibling. More so, your step sibling.

Not too long after buying our house, about a month before Izzy and I's wedding, Ferb created a new type of communication device so we could see and talk to each other without actually being at each other's house.

Hooked up to every TV in his house, ours, Ferb and Emily's, and our friends' houses, are special antennas, which send radio waves between antennas and produce image and sound. You could think of it like the video uplink we'd set up many years ago on our mom's birthday, so she could talk to dad. It's pretty much the same, but a computer is not needed for it to work, which eliminates the possibility of us getting hacked. We simply press a button on our TV remotes, and the link is set up. A little ringing, similar to a phone's ring tone, plays when one person calls, and the other person can pick it up, also like a phone.

The only drawback, which we're still trying to fix, is that sometimes someone we weren't meaning to talk to is watching TV, and they get interrupted. This has happened numerous times in both houses, mostly over at Ferb's house because his daughter Lizzie watches TV a lot and is often the one Izzy and I interrupt.

This is exactly what happened that morning when I 'called' Ferb. I hit the link button, and Lizzie picked up. Ferb and his wife Emily (a friend from our childhood) have taught her to pick up only if she recognizes the name next to the phone number; the same with their son David.

She eventually showed up on the screen as the link connected. She had a wide smile on her face. Waving, she called to me, "Hi Uncle Phineas!"

I waved back, smiling at just how adorable my little niece is. "Hey, Lizzie. I see you finally lost that tooth?"

"You noticed!!!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. She'd had a loose tooth for a week now, which was driving her nuts. Now when she smiled there was a little hole where it used to be. "The Tooth Fairy gave me a whole dollar for it! See!!!" She pulled a folded dollar out of her pocket and held it up proudly.

"And that's a great dollar! You're one lucky girl!" I said, trying to amuse her. "Now, do you know where your mom and dad is, Lizzie?"

She stuck the dollar back in her pocket. "Umm…I think they're washing the dishes. You want me to go get them?"

I nodded, expecting her to go run off. Instead, she screamed, "MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE PHINEAS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!" For a little girl, she sure has a good pair of lungs.

Ferb eventually came into view. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Hey Phin, how are you guys?" he asked me, holding a dish towel in his hands. I rubbed my left ear a bit; he nodded, then said, "Lizzie, why don't you do play with David, he should be up in his room." Lizzie nodded, waved bye to me, and skipped out of view.

The four of us have this code to tell each other we want to talk privately, usually mouthing who we're trying to keep a conversation from (for example, if Ferb wanted to say something privately with only me, he'd mouth 'Isabella' so I knew to keep her out of the room). If either Izzy or I don't mouth a name, it just means in general we want to keep it from their kids. I rub my left ear, like I used to do when I got nervous as a kid; Izzy plays with a strand of her hair; Ferb tugs on the collar of his shirt, and Emily fidgets with her bow. Since now I had used the code, but didn't mouth anyone's name, he knew I wanted to keep the conversation away from Lizzie.

He held up a finger, and then left for a moment. He returned and sat on the couch, Emily following behind him. "So, what's up?" he asked me.

"It's Izzy. She's sick. Like, REALLY sick. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I said.

"Well, what did she do that made you think she was sick?" asked Emily. She had a look of concern on her face; she and Izzy had been close friends ever since they met.

I thought back to that morning, careful not to forget any symptoms. "Well, she seemed fine when we sat down to eat breakfast, but all of a sudden she had this pained look on her face. Then she ran upstairs, and when I followed I found her throwing up in the bathroom. She took some medicine and went back to bed, to see if sleep would make her feel better, you know? But then when she woke up she started throwing up again."

"And where's Isabella now?" Ferb asked me.

"Back in bed. I don't know if she fell back to sleep or not, though."

Ferb and Emily exchanged glances with one another. They seemed to be having a completely silent conversation, because suddenly Emily nodded and Ferb raised an eyebrow. He turned back to me and said, "If Isabella's not asleep right now, Emily wants to talk to her."

I nodded, and ran upstairs to check on Izzy. She was right where I left her, wide awake. "You okay to talk to Emily?" I asked her. She nodded, then held her head and groaned.

I ran back downstairs to the living room and told them Izzy was awake. Emily nodded, walked out of the living room and headed most likely to their bedroom; Ferb stayed on the couch. We both pressed a button on our TV remotes, and the screen turned slightly blurry. Another drawback we've had to deal with: when splitting connections between TV's in the same house, the screen resolution is also split, so you don't get the same quality in each TV as you would in just one of them. While Izzy and Emily talked through their bedroom TV's, Ferb and I talked through the ones in our living rooms.

Since the connection was split, neither I nor Ferb could hear what our wives were talking about.

* * *

**Well, the mystery of the 'TV/phone' is solved. But another one is started!!! What are Emily and Izzy talking about? What's wrong with Izzy in the first place? How long will it take me to update this story? Why am I asking you questions you should be asking me?! **


	4. This Whole Time, It's Been THAT?

Chapter 3 – This Whole Time, It's Been THAT?!

**New chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, btw! And if you've had any doubts on what's been going on with Izzy, this chapter will clear everything up.**

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

As I lay in bed with the worst headache of my life, I flipped on the TV and hit the connection button. A moment later, Emily appeared on the screen.

Emily Kinney is my best friend in the entire world. Well, aside from Phineas and Ferb, of course. I've known her since we were kids; she moved here from England, like Ferb did. And the funny thing was, Ferb and Emily had been best friends since they were really young, even before moving here to the U.S. They've been married slightly longer as Phineas and I have, and they have 3 adorable children: their oldest and only daughter Lizzie, who's 7; their oldest son David, who's a year younger than Lizzie; and their youngest child, Thomas, who was born last year. They're the cutest kids in the world, and they absolutely adore Phineas and I. We're their favorite aunt and uncle (sorry to Candace and Jeremy, but I know it's true).

When Emily saw me, the first thing she asked was if the bedroom door was shut. I simply answered yes, trying not to nod much and prevent any dizziness again. I wasn't really sure why she wanted the door closed, so I asked her so.

"Because, I need to tell you something, but I'm not really sure how Phineas is going to take it," she told me.

Now this got me really suspicious. "Is it something Ferb knows, or…?" I asked, trailing off on purpose. At the time, I had absolutely no idea what she could want to keep from Phineas, or if it was both our husbands that couldn't no.

"Oh, yeah, he knows. I didn't even have to mention it to him, he pretty much figured it out the same time I did," she said.

"So then…what is it?"

She sighed. "Isabella, I think you might be…well, pregnant."

It felt as if my heart had rocketed all the way up to my head when she said that. And I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs, "WHAT?!?!?!"

I could barely see anything, it was all blurry; I had sat up too fast, and I was dizzy, but at the time it didn't mean a thing to me. The only thing that mattered was what Emily had just said to me. And it just kept replaying in my head, over and over again.

I'm PREGNANT?!?

I suddenly heard arguing from downstairs, and then loud footsteps. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and Phineas rushed in, a look of shock on his face.

"What's wrong Izzy?!? Are you alright???" he asked me worriedly. Out of the corner of my eye, Emily had almost the same expression on her face; she later told me she was worried I was going to tell him, and how he'd react.

I racked my brain for any excuse I could think of, which wasn't all that easy with my heart taking up a bunch of room up there. I finally came up with one, which I admit was pretty stupid.

"Umm…Emily just told me this crazy story, and she just shocked me, that's all! No need to worry, I'm all right, really!"

He eyed me suspiciously, and then glanced at the TV. Emily nodded her head vigorously. That must have convinced him.

"O…kay. But if you DO need anything, you let me know, okay?" he asked me. I lightly nodded my head, and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emily and I let out relieved sighs in unison, which made us both giggle.

"Hehe…maybe I should be a little quieter…" I said nervously.

"Ah, that's alright. I expected as much, it's kinda a big thing to take in at once."

I calmed down a bit at this. "But you're absolutely sure I'm…well, you know…"

She nodded. "A hundred percent. I've got a little experience with this stuff, after all." As if on cue, I could hear Thomas whimpering in the background. Emily walked out of view, and came back with him in her arms. He seemed to be half asleep, but when he saw me on the screen his eyes got wide, and he smiled at me.

"Well, all the throwing up this morning was morning sickness. Expect a lot more where that came from, by the way. And according to Phineas, you went back to bed. I'm guessing you felt tired?" I nodded at this. "That's what I thought. It's normal to be really tired."

I lay back down (realizing now that I'd been sitting up) trying to take all this in. So, I really was pregnant. This wasn't some kind of joke or anything. And Emily wouldn't lie to me about something like this.

I sighed, and then giggled a bit. "I see why you didn't want Phineas to know." Emily giggled along with me. I suddenly heard some giggling that was much too high pitched to be hers, and realized it was coming from Thomas. He had no clue what was so funny, yet he just sat there in his mother's arms, laughing to his heart's content and clapping his hands together.

I smiled at Thomas. "You know, I think I could get used to a little one around the house. It's so quiet around here, with Phineas at work all day long."

Emily lifted Thomas higher up to give him a hug. "It's one of life's greatest treasures, having a baby to call your own. And I've got three great ones running around here." She kissed Thomas on the cheek, who giggled even more. "I just know you're gonna be a great mom, Isabella."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely. You've already got so much practice with my kids, it will just come naturally to you with your own. Plus, Ferb and I are always in the neighborhood whenever you need any help," she told me.

I looked at the two of them, how perfect they were together, and at how happy the two of them were. To imagine being just like that with my own baby brought a smile to my lips. Little feet running down the hallways, baby cartoons on TV to keep him/her happy, and cries of "mommy" and "daddy" ringing throughout the house.

That last thought had made my heart sink. What was I gonna do about "daddy", and how would he react to all of this?

* * *

**Well, now you (and Izzy) know! Though I know some of you already know what was going on in the first place. Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Lies Before Truth

Chapter 5 – Lies Before Truth

_Isabella's POV_

After breaking the connection with Emily, I had heard footsteps yet again. Phineas walked in, and sat on the edge of my bed, as he did before.

"So, what was with that shocking story that you just had to yell about?" Phineas asked jokingly, brushing a strand of hair in my face. I racked my brain for an excuse, then quickly decided to bring up my "illness".

"Oh…Emily told me that she had a friend back in Britain, who had pretty much the same symptoms as me. She said they were in bed for a whole week, and I was shocked they didn't go insane." I giggled, for some comic relief. "Emily thinks I might have the same thing, though."

Phineas looked over me worried. "Is it really serious?"

"Oh, no!" I reassured him, "Just a little throwing up. Emily says the best thing to do is just stay in bed for awhile; it eventually goes away on its own. And she says you should probably not get to close to me that much, we both know how much you hate staying in bed."

"Well, you got me there. Okay, I'll _try _to keep my distance, but I can't make any promises." He winked, then kissed my forehead. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay? Just link me." 'Link me' was a term David came up with when we used the antenna system, and it caught on really quickly.

Phineas left then, and I rested my head on my pillow, trying to fall asleep.

A few days went by of this. Phineas coming in to check on me, an omelet for breakfast (which was usually in the bucket by noon, unfortunately), some toast for lunch, and soup for dinner. Morning sickness didn't ease up or get worse, just kinda stayed where it was. Emily would link me every day to keep me company, making the days a little shorter than they could have been.

Phineas never suspected a thing the whole time. Never wondered when it would end, never questioned me about Emily's made up friend from Britain. He seemed alright with the lie. Which I would have to repeat every once in awhile, when Phineas stayed too long. It broke my heart to have to chase him out of the room when he just wanted to be with me, when I desperately wanted to be with him as well. But I knew it was for the best, and he'd eventually forgive me when I told him the truth.

The day before our anniversary, the day before revealing what was really going on with me, I started to pretend I was feeling back to normal. Well, normal as I could be with my condition; of course I couldn't cover up the fact that I was still having morning sickness. But I wanted to at least seem normal a bit, so we could at least spend the day together. I felt it would probably be the last day we had before things got complicated for awhile, trying to adjust the house to make room for a baby.

So that morning, when Phineas came upstairs with my breakfast in one hand and his in the other, I tried to convince him we could go out for the day.

"You know," I started, though a mouthful of egg, "I think I might be up for something today, if you don't already have plans."

Phineas eyed me, like he did the first time I said I was 'sick'. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

I nodded. I no longer felt that dizzy when I nodded my head, which was a relief. "Definitely, I barely feel sick at all!"

Phineas glanced down, then back at me with a grin on his face. "Your bucket says otherwise, Izzy."

I followed his gaze, and realized I hadn't remembered to empty my bucket yet today. I face palmed myself at my stupidity. "But really, I AM fine! Common', Phineas! I just want a little fresh air."

Phineas, with a smirk on his face, set his plate down, walked over to the bedroom window, and cracked it open. Barely any air came in at all, with no wind outside to push it through the screen.

I folded my arms in mock frustration. "Ha ha, very funny." His smirk just got wider.

Obviously this approach wasn't working as I planned. He was being too protective of me, even now when he had no idea of the truth. This made me wonder how he would act the next day, and the months after.

So I switch to another approach, one I knew was foolproof. "Oh, please take me outside Phiny-kins? I haven't been outside in for_ever_! Please???" I pleaded, with the best puppy-dog face I could make. I clasped my hands and laid my chin on them, and anyone who knew me well enough would have been able to tell I wanted something.

Phineas seemed to melt right in front of me, and I half expected for an orange puddle to appear on the floor in front of me where he stood. "Oh, alright, Izzy. We'll go for a walk in the park, okay?" The look on his face was one of sure defeat, but of a battle he didn't mind all that much losing.

In my head, I laughed. I still had that touch I'd had since I was young, and still had my Phineas wrapped around my finger.


	6. Last Day Without Worry

Chapter 6 – A Last Day Without Worry

_Isabella's POV_

While Phineas was upstairs getting dressed, I was in the kitchen preparing a lunch for the two of us. It's easier than searching the whole park for a hot dog vender and some vending machines. I packed a bunch of sandwiches, soda, and some plates and napkins in our old picnic basket. Eventually Phineas came downstairs, and we left for the day.

Our house isn't terribly far away from Danville Park, so a car wasn't really necessary. On our walk there, one of the first things to pop in my head was how convenient the location was, and imagined to myself the three of us playing in the park together: Phineas, the baby, and I. A happy little family. Such a cliché, I know, but it was still great to imagine. I guess I had been smiling, because Phineas teased me about how optimistic I was being at absolutely nothing. He didn't have a clue.

We spent the day roaming the park, occasionally stopping to sit down and people watch. Danville Park is very large; if it weren't for the signs posted every once in awhile, someone could get lost in a place that big. But we always knew where we were, we'd been there so many times before. At about noontime, we were both starving, and found a nice spot on a little hill near a tree. We ate in peace, listening to birds chirping overhead and little kids playing in the fountain in the center of the park. When I wasn't looking, Phineas whipped out his old acoustic guitar and started playing softly. I'd been so focused on my little family dream that I hadn't noticed he'd been carrying it on his back the whole time. He still had his musical ability he had as a child, and he played beautifully. He handed it over after awhile, and I played a bit, mostly songs he had taught me, and occasionally a little tune I'd picked up on my own. We kept going this way, switching the guitar between musicians, just enjoying each other's company and the nature around us.

During one of his turns, I lay on my back in the grass and gazed up at the sky. It was an almost clear day, minus the cloud that blew by once in awhile. And as I'd done when I was younger, I tried to find shapes in the clouds. The soft music eventually slowed and came to a stop, and Phineas lay down next to me.

"So, whatcha doin'?" he asked me, quoting my old catchphrase.

"Watchin' the clouds. What are _you_ doing?"

"Same thing as you. Hey, does that look like a rabbit to you?" he asked, pointing upwards.

I peered up at the sky, and sure enough, one of the clouds looked like a little white bunny. "Yeah, I see it!" I looked around for another shape. "What about that one? Kinda looks like an elephant!"

A moment later, "Oh yeah! It's got the trunk and everything!" He laughed a bit. "And that one looks like Perry!"

I laughed too. His pet platypus Perry still lived at his parents' house, not as active as before, but still going strong. A took another look at the cloud. "Huh, it's even blue like Perry. And it's got an orange bill! I mean a tangerine bill!"

Phineas also looked closer at the cloud. "Whoa, you're right! Wow, I didn't know clouds could do that!"

"Me neither!"

We both lay in silence for awhile, looking for more shapes. The silence had given me time to think again, and my thoughts lingered back to the family scene. I subconsciously laid my hand on my stomach. Wow, I thought to myself, I'm gonna be a mother. In less than a year! Another cloud floated by, and could have sworn it looked like a little baby. I shook it off, thinking it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. That was, until Phineas pointed it out.

"Hey, look at that one! It looks like a baby!" He smiled. "Imagine that."

My heart stopped a moment. My first thought was thinking he'd mention _us_ ever having children.

He laughed a bit. "The things clouds look like, huh?"

I relaxed again. Just as naïve as ever, but I didn't mind. Naivety was one of his little personality perks, and one of the things I loved about him.

I had suddenly gotten the urge, right then and there, to throw my plan completely out the window and tell him at that moment. I didn't know why, and to this day I still don't know why; Phineas, Ferb, and Emily all say it was probably just hormones or something. But I somehow feel it was more than that, something I just can't put my finger on.

Nevertheless, I didn't say anything. The reason for that I _definitely _know: I knew today would probably be the last day we'd have together completely stress-free. The next day, I knew would be hectic, because I already played out so many scenarios in my head for Phineas' reaction, and I just knew one of them was right. And every day after that before the baby was born, we'd be busy getting ready; buying clothes and toys, finding the right room and building a nursery, reading every parenting book known to man. I didn't even wanna think of the chaos after the birth; that we'd worry about when the time came. But that moment, that one moment together in the park, was just perfect, and to this day I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

It was about 6 o'clock when we decided to head home for dinner. The sun wasn't yet ready to set, so after dinner we sat outside on our garden swing on the porch. We rocked back and forth, just watching the sun slowly go down. I remember resting my head on his shoulder, completely forgetting about what was to happen the next day and the days after. Just totally focused on the sun, the rocking swing, and my dear Phineas.


End file.
